


An Unimportant Task

by P_ThatsMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_ThatsMe/pseuds/P_ThatsMe
Summary: Georgia Harrison is in another universe. Why? Shoe doesn't know. But something is bound to happen. This was written for entirely selfish reasons.





	1. Hello

It was early. Too early. It was 5am, the sun hadn’t even begun to rise, and yet here she was, standing in front of her bathroom mirror facing herself, thinking ‘why did I decide to not shower last night’. Georgia Harrison was not ugly, but she also wasn’t particularly pretty either. Really, there wasn’t anything particularly noteworthy about her appearance at all. Light skin, but it wasn’t porcelain. Dark, curly hair, but it was neither perfect ringlets nor a birds nest. Green eyes, but a normal shade of green, not emerald. She was normal. A normal 23 year old Australian girl with a normal job in a liquor store.

Georgia turned on the shower and stepped in, hoping her housemate wouldn’t be too mad at the early morning noise. But she had to shower before work. If she didn’t there was no way her hair would actually do what she wanted. No that it was unruly, it just had a habit of making its way back to whatever style it had last been put in. 

The steam of the shower was waking up her body, relaxing her muscles in preparation for a day of lifting boxes and a lot of walking. As she relaxed she began to hum the melody from a song that was stuck in her head. She couldn’t remember the name right now, but it would probably come back to her later in the day. She had started to zone out, when suddenly something caught her attention. A light. Thinking it was probably just her phone, she peered around the shower curtain.

It was not her phone. Standing in her mirror was a woman. Beautiful, surrounded by a glowing purple light. Georgia turned the shower off, grabbed her towel, and stepped out into the room.

“Hello...” She said, confused.

“Hello Georgia Harrison”

“Hello. How are you?”

The woman chuckled. 

“I’m well, thank you. And yourself?”

“I’m fine, thanks. I think.” Their exchange paused as they both stood there and thought on how to continue in this situation. “Um, I need to get ready for work, and I kinda need to see my reflection to do that. So if you could, like…” Georgia made a small movement with her hand, signalling for the mysterious person to shuffle to the side a bit.

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” As the woman took a step to the side Georgia grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste and continued her morning routine. “I need your help Georgia Harrison. It’s nothing serious, but I do need for you to start this thing today. And you’ll probably never come back here, so I do kinda need your full attention.”

At this Georgia stopped brushing her teeth and looked the other woman in her eyes.

“What do you mean I’ll never come back. And also, why me? There is almost definitely someone else that could do whatever it is you need better than me.”

“Yes, I know, but that’s not really how this works. I mean, you’re not the only one I’ve done this to, Georgia Harrison, and I have no control over how you guys get selected. I actually don’t know how they choose who gets selected, but it’s never been wrong before.”

“Ok, so you also don’t know why I was chosen, but what the fuck do you mean I won’t come back here? Where the fuck am I going? Are you going to kill me? Because this is certainly not how I imagined dying, but Ok. If it’s time, then it’s time, ya know.”

“I’m not going to kill you Georgia Harrison, but…”

“Ok,” Georgia interrupted, “You don’t have to keep calling me by my full name. You can call me George. It’d actually make me more comfortable if you did.”

“Alright George. Now, as I was saying, I’m not going to kill you, but you will be transported into another universe. One that I’m fairly sure you’re familiar with. You might even be transformed, I don’t know.”

“You don’t know? What do you mean you don't know?”

“It just happens sometime. Look I’m just a messenger, I didn’t make the rules. I just come here, give you your warning, and then when you’re ready I do the little magic thing that transports you. Now. You have, let’s say, 1 hour to get yourself and anything you want to take with you ready.”

“Oh my god there’s not even a set time. What the shortest time you’ve given someone?”  
  


“30 seconds. Now hurry up. 1 hour. GO!”

____________________________________________________________________________

58 minutes later Georgia stood in front of her mirror again, loaded down with bags of clothing, books, and makeup. In her back pocket her phone was softly playing music, and her laptop was securely held in one of her hands.

“Oh, you're done early. Gosh. Oh that's not gonna work. No, no, no. No tech. No phones, no laptops, not consoles. They’re not going to work in this new universe anyway.” Georgia looked up, shocked.

“Oh they had better work. You had better make them work or else I’m not going.” Crossing her arms and staring the mysterious person in the eyes, Georgia made her final stand in her home.

“Come on, that's just one of the rules. Please just leave them behind. I cannot be bothered dealing with my manager's comments if I let you take those with you.”

“Tough shit. It’s either the tech coming with me, or me not going at all. That’s your choice.”

“Fine.” The woman said begrudgingly. “Fine, whatever. I’m probably never going to see you again anyway.”

“Oh! ‘Do it Again’!”

“What?”

And with that final word the time was up. Everything faded into white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do It Again is the song she was humming in the shower, btw. Thanks for reading!


	2. Meeting

A whisper in her ear told her to step forward. As she obeyed the command, the world around George materialized. And she felt different. Her head felt heavier, and her body felt weaker. Smaller. It was unsettling. And her vision was different. As she looked around, a cobbled street twisted and turned in front of her and out of sight. 

“Oh god. Oh my fucking god. There’s no way” She muttered. Turning around, she faced a snowy white building that towered over other little shops. Standing outside was a small man wearing a scarlet and gold uniform. “There's no way, just absolutely no way.” She walked over to what she assumed was a goblin, and, in a haze of confusion, asked where she was.

“Diagon Alley, miss.” Said the goblin, unmasked confusion on his face. 

“OK. OK, this is real.” Shock hadn't set in yet. This was all still too fresh. Feeling her pockets George pulled out her phone, checking the date and time. 6am, August 17th. “OK, I know this is going to be a very weird question, but what year is it?”

“2003, miss.” The goblins' confusion heightened. “I’m going to have to ask you to move away now, miss.”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. Sorry.” George started to move away when a thought hit her “Where’s the Leaky Cauldron?” The goblin didn’t even bother with a verbal response, and just pointed down the street towards a large archway. “Oh, of course. Should’ve known that one. OK, thanks. Bye.” 

Turning away, she hastily moved towards the bar she had read about countless times. As she reached the door she realized that none of the stuff she’d packed was with her. She looked around hastily, but she couldn’t see any of her bags. Then she put a hand in her pocket and found one. It was tiny, perfectly sized for a barbie.

“Is this a fucking joke,” George mumbled, face in hands, “What am I meant to do with this?” Frustrated, she put her tiny bag back in her pocket, and walked into the Leaky Cauldron.

____________________________________________________________________________

And she froze. Sitting at the bar, clearly drowning her sorrows, was a somewhat familiar woman. Brown curls, smart casual outfit. George made her way slowly to the bar, sat down 2 seats away from the woman, and signaled the bartender.

“Can I get an earl grey and a gin and tonic, please.”

“Coming right up” the man answered her, placing the drinks in front of her a few seconds later. Then a thought hit her. She had no wizard money. Panicked, she felt her pockets for her wallet. When she pulled it out it was bulging with coins. It seemed what little cash she had had on her when she got transported had converted itself. She looked up at the man. “5 knuts.” He said. Fumbling, she put 5 small bronze coins on the bar, smiling at the bartender as he took them.

“You new round here?” A slurred voice asked from beside her.

“Yeah.” George answered, “Just got here. Forgot I had any cash on me.”

“I’m Hermione.” The woman said unprovoked.

“Fuck off. Like Hermione Granger?”

“The very same” the woman said, her hands flying out.

"I’m George. Well, Georgia, but I prefer George.”

“I know a guy called George. If you're anything like him, I should watch myself around you.” A pause, as the girl George thought about what Hermione had said. “You muggle born?”

“Yeah”, George answered, “How’d you know?”

“No witch would use the word cash.”

“Ah, dead give away I suppose.” George chuckled.

No response. George finally looked over at Hermione. And she was looking right back. George felt her heart skip a beat. Hermione’s eyes were surprisingly clear for how drunk she clearly was. And there was something in them, a fire that, all things considered and all the books that had been read, George should have known about. 

“How old are you at this point Hermione?”

“That’s an odd way for you to ask about my age.”

“Well?”   
  


“23. And how old are you at this point, George?”

“I’m also 23. At least I think I am.”

“Another odd thing for you to say.”

“It’s complicated”

“I’ve got time.” Then Hermione smirked. And George knew she was in trouble.

____________________________________________________________________________

She didn’t tell Hermione the truth. There was no way she could. After an hour of needling and attempts at prying, George felt it would be wise to change the subject of their conversation.

“So what brings you here, at 7am, to drink yourself to incoherence?” George asked.

“Well”, Hermione sipped her water, “I was asked by my boss to find someone to take a vacant position where I work. Yesterday was the last day I had to find them. And I couldn’t.”

“What’s the job?”

“Well, truthfully, it’s a teaching position. I’m currently working as a transfiguration teacher at a school in Scotland.”   
  


“Oh. I thought you became an Auror.” George said, surprising Hermione. She probably shouldn’t have known that information, given that they had never met before.

“Well… I kinda quit. I needed a change. And apparently I was too invested in my work, according to my ex-boyfriend at least.”

“But that’s meant to be a really involved job. You can’t not be really invested and do well at things like that. I guess that’s true of any job, though.” 

“That’s what I said! But Ron didn’t agree with that, so he left me.” Hermione's face fell. She hadn’t meant to say that.

“Damn. That sucks.” And the conversation once again stopped. In an attempt to fill the quiet George asked “So what’s the teaching position. Maybe I could help.”

“Heh, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I don’t even know you.”   
  


“It’s not Defense Against the Dark Arts, is it? I don’t think I’m ready for a job like that.” Hermione started to laugh.

“I guess those rumors got around, huh? Even to Australia. No, it’s not Defense Against the Dark Arts. We need a new Muggle Studies teacher.”

Smiling, George replied “Maybe I really can help then.”

“How?” Hermione questioned, eyes narrowing.

“Well, you’re looking at one currently unemployed muggle born. I’m kind of an expert at being a muggle, too, given I’ve been living as one for the past few years.”

“What? No magic? At all?” The shock on Hermione's face was amusing to George, but the thought of living without magic must have been odd to someone who’d had it be a part of their life for the last 12 years, even if they were a muggle born.

“Yeah. None at all. I lost my wand a few years ago and never really bothered to get a new one. Don’t really know why, just didn’t.” George said, smoothly avoiding the fact that the wand she had lost a few years ago had been fake. “That’s why I’m here. Heard the best wands can be bought in Diagon Alley, though I guess that was before the war, right?”

“Yeah, though someone did take over Ollivander's shop after the war. Their wands are good, but they’re not Ollivander.” Hermione had gone quiet again.

“Oh well, any wand is better than no wand, I guess. Especially since I’m re-entering the wizarding world.” It was beginning to become increasingly difficult to keep the mood light. Every subject seemed to have some form of hurt attached to it. “What time do the ships open?”

“9. Only an hour and a half to go.”

“Nice. Well, I’m going to stay here and wait, and you should probably go to sleep. Do you have a room here? Or are you planning on going back to your place?”

“What? No, I’m going to go with you to get your wand. It’s only an hour and a half. I’ll be fine waiting. And since you seem to want this teaching position, I’ll need to take you to Hogwarts as soon as possible. We’ll go straight after you get your wand. Minerva is going to be so pleased.”

“Oh, OK. Well, what do you want to talk about in the meantime?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's mostly exposition. But thanks for reading!


End file.
